You Belong With Me
by lilm1991
Summary: Lavi and Allen have been best friends forever. Allen is in love with Lavi but thinks that Lavi will never notice him,Will Allen ever tell Lavi he loves him? Based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. LAVEN XD


Allen sighed as his silver eyes read over another math problem. Exam's were only a few days away. If he wanted to get into a good school, he had to work hard! A song on the radio played in the background softly. He adjusted his over sized, red rimmed glasses on his face and brushed his white locks out of the way, as he peered at his text book. He sat on his dark blue bed in just a simple oversized white shirt, and blue pj pants. Typical Tuesday night. Nothing much happening...He looked out the window and frowned. He looked across the way into another room, the bedroom of his best friend, Lavi Bookman. He was on the phone. Most likely with his girlfriend Chomesuke.

_Your on the phone_

_With your girlfriend _

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Looks like they're fighting again..." Allen sighed as he picked up a large drawing bored and wrote on it. He looked back up to see Lavi getting off the phone, annoyment written on his face. He brushed his rad bangs out of his face and sighed. Allen lifted up the sign, 'Are you ok?' it read. Lavi's green eyes looked out the window. A small, sad smile went across his face. He grabbed his own bored and wrote on it. 'Tired of all the drama...' it said. Allen nodded in understanding.

_I'm in my room _

_Its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do..._

Allen blushed lightly as he began writing something on the bored again, not noticing Lavi had closed the curtains to his bedroom. Allen looked back up smiling, but that smiled dropped in a flash. He lifted up the bored anyway. 'I love you...'

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day_

_When you wake up and find that what your looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Allen got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Beautiful silver eyes covered by glasses, pour white hair on his head, pale skin, and a red star shaped scar on his face. To him he looked...ugly. He would always were clothes that were to big for him that had weird looking colors and design's on him. He never had enough money to buy nice looking clothes and even he did he wanted comfortable ones, which they don't exist in his opinion. He smiled when a song liked came on. It was kind of up beat yet had a country flare to it. He picked out and outfit for tomorrow, mouthing the words as he did. A black shirt and jeans. He nodded his head in approval and suddenly began dancing when the chorus came on.

_If you could see that i'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see.._

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me..._

Lavi looked out his window as he saw the boy dancing. He chuckled and shook his head at his antics. He never thought he fall for a someone like that, but he did...

The next morning Allen sat on a bench reading a book, waiting for the bus to take him to school. He didn't notice a certain rad head come up to take a seat next to him. Allen looked up startled. "Geez, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that!" Lavi laughed. He wore some worn out dark blue jeans, a simple black shirt. "Sorry, but your fun to scare!"

_Walking the street with you_

_And your worn out jeans_

_I can't helping thinking this is how it outta be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_'Hey isn't this easy?'_

Allen gave him a pouting look. "Your so mean." Lavi again chuckled. "Sorry." Allen rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about buttering me up!" Lavi put an arm over the bench and crossed his legs. "Your such a kill joy!" he teased. Allen stuck out his tongue. Lavi laughed again. Allen smiled lightly with a small blush.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know better then that_

_What'cha doing with a girl like that?_

Suddenly a pink corvette convertible stopped right in front of them. Lavi's smiled was gone in a flash. Chomesuke was sitting in the car smirking at the two. Her Brown hair down, she wore a white tank top, a short red skirt, and heels. Allen looked at Lavi a smiled softly. "It'll be ok..." he whispered. Lavi nodded walking to the car. He got in the passenger seat and leaned over to the driver seat. "Hi baby...:" she said and she grabbed his red locks and pulled him toward her lips. Giving him a searing kiss. She looked at Allen. Her brown eyes flashed with hate. Allen flinched and looked down at the ground. Lavi sighed as he looked over at the bench. "See ya Lavi..." he said sadly. "Yea, see ya Lavi..." Allen watched them drive off. He smiled sadly. "He'll never be mine..." The bus arrived.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that watch your looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

It had been three days since the incident with Chomesuke and today was the big football game. Allen was was in the school band and played flute. He was happy that he a least got to see Lavi play, he could never get the tickets. Being in the school band helped a lot. Lavi was football captain and a great athlete. Allen smiled as he saw the red haired boy talk with one of his team mates, laughing . Suddenly the whistle blew and he had to look away from the rad haired boy. He lifted up his flute and began playing the schools anthem. All the player ran out on to the field excitedly and the crowd went wild. The cheerleaders began doing a routine, lead by Chomesuke of course. Her brown hair was tied back buy a green ribbon. She looked at Lavi and smirked, who in turn looked at the ground. His smile gone.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see..._

_You belong with me..._

Lavi lifted his fist in the air with his team. They had won the game. He ran up to Chomesuke, smiling happily. "Chomesuke!" She turned around. "Can I help you?" she said annoyed. Lavi smiled at her. "Baby, we won...Aren't you happy in the slightest for me?" Chomesuke smirked. "Of course I am, but you didn't deliver the final kick...You just passed the ball." her eyes glinted maliciously at the hurt in Lavi's eyes. "This one right here...Delivered the final kick." she pulled another member of the team over to her, a bulky brunette, and wrapped her arms around his. "And he's taking me to the prom..." Lavi's eyes showed betrayal. "I thought we were going to the prom together? , what the hell is wrong with you? I'm your god damn boyfriend!" Lavi yelled . "So? I can always just dump you and get another date. I don't care. Your not _that_ special..." Chomesuke said . Lavi just shook his head and walked past her, hearing his ex's laugh as he did. Allen shook his head and placed a hand over his mouth. He had heard the entire thing. His eyes only showing hate as he looked at the cheerleader.

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you never know baby_

_You belong with me..._

_You Belong with me..._

That night Allen sat in his room. With nothing to do except study his little heart out. He looked at the science book and sighed. His eyes shimmered sadly. He looked up at his window across the way. Lavi was putting his tux on. "So he's still going to prom? Even after what happened?" Allen smiled at the boy. He looked so handsome in the tux. It brought out his handsomeness so well. With a black tux and red tie it should. He fixed his rimmed glasses on his nose and reached for his pad as he saw Lavi reach for his. Lavi held his up. 'You going to prom?' Allen lifted his up sadly. 'No, I got to study.' Lavi smiled, a smiled that made Allen's heart flutter with happiness. He looked so much happier now with Chomesuke out of the picture. He smiled back as he put his bored down. What Lavi wrote next blew him away. 'Wish you were...' Allen blushed as he saw Lavi walk out the door. His eyes wide with surprise. Could Lavi feel the same way? He looked down at his pad, and he smiled wide. He giggled cutely. "Allen...I think your wearing the wrong outfit!" he closed his eyes tasking off the glasses he wore. When he opened them back up, silver eyes flashed happily. Let the party begin.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_I know all your favorite songs_

_And you tell me bout your dreams_

_I know where you belong_

_Thinking though its with me..._

Up beat music blared through the entire hall. Body's moved and swayed together, creating a sort of wave. Lavi stood to the side of the hall with his friend and teammate, Daisya Barry. He laughed at what the boy said. "Dude, Its not funny!" the brunette boy said. Lavi chuckled behind his hand. "I-I'm sorry, man. I-Its just haha I can't b-believe haha that you did that!" his green eyes clouded with tears. He laughed even harder. Daisya flushed a rosy red. "Lavi! Its not funny!" Lavi looked up. "So you seriously kissed him?" Daisya looked away. "Yes..." Lavi smirked. "Didn't know you went for those kind. I mean come on him? Really?" Daisya looked annoyed. "Hey! He's a really nice guy ok! I-I like him..." Lavi looked at his friends smiling. He smiled himself. He placed a hand on Daisya's shoulder. "I'm all for it dude. If you like him, I'm happy for you." Daisya smiled. "Thanks man, I real-" he stopped in mid sentence. Daisya's eyes widened. "No way..." he whispered. Lavi quirked a brow at his friend, and turned around wondering what he was looking at. What he didn't expect to see was... "Allen?..."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why cant you see?_

_You belong with me_

There he was, in all his glory was Allen. But something was different about the boy. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so you could see his vivid silver eyes clearly. His white hair was spiked lightly with some gel, giving sort of wild look. He wore a black tux and a blue tie. He looked nervous. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed, like he was something from another planet. He blushed looking at the ground. Lavi's eyes ranked his figure. His green eyes locked with silver and began walking towards him. His body moved on his own accord. Entranced by the white haired beauty. Suddenly Lavi was pulled out of his trance like state when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to his right and frowned. It was Chomesuke... She wore a _very_ reveling red dress and black heels. No doubt her date was probably loving it. "Wow, Lavi! You look so amazing...so sexy..." she said sensually, pulling him toward what little cleavage she had. Lavi just gave her a disgusted look and shook her off. She looked furious as he began walking towards the white haired boy. Allen's face went red as he saw Lavi walk towards him again. The rad head looked determined.

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you never known baby_

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me..._

A moment later Lavi stood in front of Allen, a smile plastered on his face. "I didn't think you'd come..." Allen smiled wide and blushed looking at the ground. "Well, who else would you have danced with?" Lavi chuckled. He tilted Allen's chin up, looking into shining silver eyes. Allen gulped, looking down again, and pulled out a piece of paper. "There's something I want to tell you Lavi, but please don't hate me for it..." "Allen..." The white haired boy looked back up at the red head and opened the piece of paper, on were the three words that made everything so clear, ' I love you...'. Lavi gasped, and his eyes widened. "Allen.." Allen smiled gently at Lavi. "And I always have..." Lavi didn't say a word, but instead pulled Allen into a kiss. Allen blushed and put his arms around Lavi's neck, not wanting to let go. "Do you have any idea, how long I've waited to hear that?" Lavi pulled away from Allen to softly brush his hand against smooth pale cheek. Then he pulled something out of his own pocket. It was a piece of paper as well, reading the same words Allen's had. 'I love you...' Allen's eyes glittered with unshaded tears as he looked back up at Lavi, Lavi caressed his cheek again and then let his head fall to meet Allen's awaiting lips. Allen eagerly accepted the kiss.

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

Allen parted from the kiss with Lavi, sighing happily. He looked into his loves green eyes and whispered softly, "You belong with me..." and then leaned up to kiss the red head again. Lavi hugged the small boy to his chest lovingly. 'Yeah...I belong with you...

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
